


Karta

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [81]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Dlaczego Lucyfer pomaga Chloe?Tekst na temat nr 81 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	

Kiedy jej kredytówka została odrzucona przez terminal, Chloe miała ochotę strzelić sobie w głowę. I teraz prawie żałowała, że tego nie zrobiła. Albo chociaż nie wyszła, zamiast po prostu zadzwonić do Lucyfera. Teraz nie musiałaby znosić jego szerokiego uśmiechu i radosnego głosu.

— Oddam ci co do grosza — zapewniła.

— Och, nie trzeba. Mówiłem ci, kochanie, żebyś zabrała moją kartę — powiedział niby do niej, ale uśmiechając się do ekspedientki.

— Wystarczy, że u ciebie mieszkamy — westchnęła w odpowiedzi, chwytając Trixie za rękę i wychodząc ze sklepu. — Nie musisz nas utrzymywać.

— Nonsens — odparł prosto, zabierając resztę toreb. — Przecież to przeze mnie spłonął twój dom.


End file.
